Made Sure Of It
Scorponok is, as of this moment, watching over Master Control, his massive body lit up largely only by the copious monitors monitoring activity all over Decepticon territory on Cybertron--and beyond. Occasionally he mumbles something to himself. Mecha Tyrannosaurus is still coated in whatever the hell that mecannibal sprayed on him, though he doesn't seem to mind. He trails the substance right into the control room, and pauses at the entrance to salute Scorponok, except he can't, because his rex arms are too tiny. Steepling his claws, he straightens up and clears his throat. "Er, boss, this is some big news! Silas is dead? Did ya' happen to keep the body?" Scorponok turns slowly towards Snapdragon. "...the body? Why? I don't want that disgusting thing rotting near ME. NO. We did not keep the body. Hn--" Zarak suddenly detaches from Scorponok, landing in front of Snapdragon. "...and besides, Snapdragon," Zarak says, "It wouldn't exactly be a good first impression to cast their former leader into a wood chipper instead of letting them bury him properly." Scorponok transforms behind him into scorpion mode. "Zarak, you stabbed Silas in the HEART!" Zarak shrugs. "Yes, I suppose I did. But that still permits an open-casket funeral, does it not?" Mecha Tyrannosaurus mulls this over a moment. "/Zarak/ killed Silas? When? Where?" He lowers his head to eye Zarak with his one working optic. "Aren't you worried MECH might try to seek some kind of vengeance, eventually?" "Zarak knows what he is doing," Krunk says plainly, through his teeth. "Don't grill him." "No, no, Krunk, Snapdragon has the right to know," Zarak says pleasantly. "To answer your question, Silas was already dead from his injuries in the battle over Cybertron. I... stabbed him in the heart to ensure it was not a ruse. I suppose I could have just checked his pulse, but I've heard of drugs that can put people into a seemingly lifeless state. I wanted to ensure he could not be revived. So, I may have somewhat defiled the body, but I did not kill him." Mecha Tyrannosaurus runs his tongue over his oil-stained teeth. "Well even if he's in fact dead-" "He was /stabbed/ in the /heart/, so says your master!" Krunk presses. "...I'm still wary of allying ourselves with these /Terrans/. I don't see how they could possibly help us. I find this risky." Snapdragon nods once. "Can't we destroy the rest and be done with it?" "If we simply wipe out MECH then we're right back to square one with the Autobots on Earth," Zarak says. "For too long the Decepticons have made no effort whatsoever to build alliances that undermine those of our enemies. This 'policy' ends now. The alliance with MECH will proceed... though really, I wouldn't call it an alliance. That's just a prettier word for... hm..." "SUBJUGATION," Scorponok offers behind him, claws slowly opening and closing. "Yes, that works," Zarak agrees, holding a finger up. "Anyway, Krunk, thank you for bringing this concern to me, but rest assured, I have it under control. And if MECH ever turns on us, they'll discover that despite my pleasant-seeming nature, I do not suffer those who betray me to live." Krunk grunts, "Lord Zarak, let me be clear that it was Snapdragon who doubted your methods. I have never questioned you, and never will!" Snapdragon growls, looking between Zarak and Scorponok. Finally, he vents a sigh and manages a small shrug. All else fails, Scorponok will kill everyone, Snapdragon decides. "A'ight," is all he responds with, bowing his head briefly before turning on a claw and tromping out. Zarak chuckles. "Of course you wouldn't, Krunk!" Zarak would destroy your life if you did! You'd never be able to go home! "That is why you are my protector. Oh, and Snapdragon... I appreciate the displays of loyalty, but... try to be a LITTLE more subtle about it?.." Transforming back into Scorponok's head as the latter transforms into robot mode, the Headmaster Commander grunts and turns away.